


Surprise Sunshine

by Arstoryels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Nico di Angelo, M/M, Mortal high school, PDA, Will surprises his boyfriend, everyone in Nico's school has hots for will, solangelo, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arstoryels/pseuds/Arstoryels
Summary: Nico Di Angelo couldn’t wait for this week to get over quickly so he could go back to usual camp stuff with his boyfriend. Making his way down the hallway, he noticed that a huge crowd had gathered around the school gate. They all were whispering loudly.Now that is something new,Nico thought.Or, in which Will decides to give his boyfriend a little surprise at his mortal high school.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 142





	Surprise Sunshine

Anyone who remotely knew Nico Di Angelo would have guessed that he wasn’t a fan of being around people. Whether it is a small summer party at camp or forceful push to a mortal school, Nico couldn’t deal with social interaction to save his life.Maybe that’s why he never made an effort to get to know anyone here. For all he knew, he was utterly regretted that he agreed on going to this new high school of his father’s choice. So what if Nico really had missed like…80 years of his academic education? He had clearly proved that he was smart enough to survive 2 major wars. Wasn’t that good enough?

Honestly, the son of Hades never thought he would say this, but with this much stress and the bullshit amount of homework he was getting, he had to admit that he missed camp. He missed his cabin that was remodeled unlike these clamped high school lobbies. He missed the smell of firewood burning alongside with multiple chatters during camp dinner. Hell, he even missed attending those stupid camp fire sing-alongs where he could bleed his ears out as his friends sang in treacherous voices.

But most of all, he missed a particular blond son of Apollo.

It had been 2 months since the last time he saw Will in person. Sure, they used to iris message each other whenever Will was free from his med-school. But it just wasn’t the same. Like sneaking out towards the strawberry fields at mid night. Or maybe having stupid conversations in the infirmary while Will mended a Hermes camper’s broken leg. Nico smiled at the thought of Will shouting at the Stoll brothers for blasting the Apollo cabin’s roof off. Chiron wasn’t really pleased by that either.

He slammed the door of his locker and sling his heavy black bag onto his shoulder. Why was holiday homework a thing? It was the end of the school day and the hallway was sparsely populated with annoying high-schoolers. The son of Hades sighed in relief. He was ready to shadow travel back to the underworld and do all this homework in his “personal room” till Will arrived to camp a week later. He couldn’t wait for this week to get over quickly so he could go back to usual camp stuff with his boyfriend. 

Making his way down the hallway, he noticed that a huge crowd had gathered around the school gate. They all were whispering loudly.

_Now that is something new,_ Nico thought.

It wasn’t every day that something had caught the eye of the whole school. Quickly stepping out of the gate, the son of Hades tried to peer out of the jumble of student bodies. He could barely see anything from this behind. It seemed like what everyone was looking at, was quite far from where the crowd actually stood.  
He gave a few more attempts of standing on his toes and pushing ahead. It was no use. They were all stuck together like glue so Nico finally gave up and decided to leave. He was sliding out of the cramped space when he heard a high-pitched voice of a girl say something. It was accompanied by the roar of an engine. Catching his attention again.

“Oh my god, who is he?”

“I don’t know, but he’s hot,” another girl offered.

Slowly the whispers started to increase in amount. They varied from “Do you think he joining our school?” from “I would do anything to get my hands over that boy”.  
Nico wanted to gag on how desperate high school students were for 5-week long relationships. It took no time for most of them to start swooning over someone mildly cute. By experience, (please don’t ask how) he knew this was exactly what was happening now.

The engine roar had stopped. Judging from the footsteps, it seemed like the person had gotten off his bike. As soon as he laid a foot on the ground, the girls rushed forward in order to inspect this new high school hottie.

“Hi,” said the same annoyingly high pitched voice from the front of the crowd. “I’m Nessa and I’d be happy to show you anywhere you’d like to at Hills worth High-school!”

See, exactly what he meant.

With the majority of crowd gone and the sparse amount of guys beside him, Nico was finally able to see who the centre of attention was. He took his gaze of the ground trying to look towards the road.

And as soon as he did, Nico’s heart stopped and did a small gymnastics routine out of happiness. What was he doing here?

Between all those excited girls, a blond boy stood. He was wearing a red flannel shirt along with a pair of blue jeans. And Nico swore his heart stopped for the second time in two seconds. He was desperately tried to get out of the crowd. But it seemed like they were too stubborn. Not a surprise.

“Um- yeah, that’s sweet of you but I came here to meet someone actually” he apologized to that girl- Nessa. It was clearly evident that he wasn’t interested in whatever she was saying. His blue eyes searching through the crowd behind. But she tried her failed attempts anyway.

“Oh! Who is it-“ she squealed.

Opting to ignore her, the blond started from the far left and gazed along the group of teenage boys. He had to admit, everyone at least looked decent here. He wouldn't mind striking up a conversation with them either. But they weren’t the person he was looking for.

Then, he spotted him. 

Nico breathed, “Will?”  
Will’s eyes lit up almost immediately at the site of his boyfriend. His face slowly acquiring the usual bright smile that Nico lived for. Nico looked back at the blond.  
Neither of them got a chance to say something else before the son of Apollo ran over and crushed him in a tight hug. Nico was surprised at first. Sometimes, physical affection still took him by surprise. (Although he had improved a lot with the help of Will over the years). Neither wise, Nico hugged back.

From behind, they heard some short gasps and grunts. Someone even said something like “Wait, he knows the emo boy?”

But he didn’t really care. In reality, he couldn’t help but not give a dam about these people when he was being by swaddled by the warm body around him. Slowly Will pulled back, taking Nico’s cheek by his hand. The crowd around them seemed to disappear in those seconds as they stared at each other.

“What are doing here?” Nico looked up at this boyfriend. God he missed looking at that face so much, “I thought your holidays didn’t start till the 28th?”

As if he couldn’t get any cuter, Will pouted, “We meet after 2 months and that’s the first thing you decide to say?”

Nico dead panned at him. Will stared back (one of the many things only Will Solace was able to do without dying.) After a few seconds into the staring contest extreme, Solace finally lost. Nico smirked. Of course he did, duh.

“Okay fine!” the blond shouted as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, “What if I flunk out of school a week early to-”

“You what?” Nico questioned, his smirk falling off aa his eyes go wide.

“I- um, gave in a letter saying I wouldn't be there for the last week because of personal reasons.” his eyes drifted towards the ground.

Nico took Will’s chin and made his idiot boyfriend look at him again.

“Personal reasons like this?” he raised an eyebrow at the blond as Nico gestured at their bodies. They were flushed together by now. 

Wow, there are gonna be a lot of questions to answer after this. Especially by that pack of girls staring right at them from behind. It was good though, at least now Nessa knew Will was his.

“You know me” Will smiled at the son of hades. 

“Will,” Nico sighed, “you could have at least told me before you came here.”

Just when Nico thought his smile couldn't get brighter, it did. 

“About that” Will moved himself further into Nico’s personal bubble. 

“Surprise, sunshine”

By the time their lips met, Will wasn't the only one smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> **Go follow my social medias to be updated for more content:**  
>  Instagram (writing drabbles): [ @Arstoryels](https://www.instagram.com/arstoryels/)  
> Tumblr: [ @Arstoryels](https://arstoryels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
